general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/The Family/Issue Two
Stew: The frishizzle is going on here? XD Cam: *Whispering* He always has an “XD” at the end of his sentences so he doesn’t come off as so much of an asshole, but it doesn’t hu- Stew: SHUT UP YOU DYKE! XD Stew throws his Bible at Cam’s face, knocking her over. Cam: Oi, wat wos dat 4? Stew: From when I ate you out last night. Yer pussi stank. Of gay. XD Katie: The fuck is wrong with you? Stew: Shut up you gay..person… We don’t say those kinds of words so our prison can be kid-friendly. XD Katie: Fuck you! *le Stew throws bible* *le Katie throws tampon that she pulled out of Cam’s vagina secretly in Issue One* *le tampon lands in Stew’s mouth* Stew: Ewwww! And why are you talking like that, woman? XD Shell suddenly comes back, face ridden of blood. He’s holding his gun with Chandler’s face imprinted on the side of it. He points it at Katie. “GET BACK IN YO CELL!” Shell says, trying to appeal to “urban” audiences. Katie: mmk Katie walks out of the canteen, with her sluts in row. On the way out, she sees Lee sitting on a bench. Katie: I hear you’re a man who can get things. Lee: Maybe I am. Katie passes him a note and then walks out, sexily. Lee: Can’t wait to watch some of the Moffat era with HER. As Shell walks with the Family to their cells, Katie feels a sudden energy stimulating from where she was punched through the stomach at. It feels powerful, moronic, $QUAD-ish. Katie: The fuck be happenin’ to meh? Cam: I know, after all, I am a BIG SMART DYKE. Katie: Get on with it fgt… Cam: You have some $QUAD force in u. Katie: How you know dat? Cam: The plot needs me to know. Katie: o, k. Lee appears at the door. Lee: Delivery for Mrs Whore McSlut. Katie: *whispering* that’s my stage name. Katie takes the package and opens the box. It’s a jackhammer. Katie. Shawshank motherfuckin fastforward bitchez. Katie jackhammers through the wall. Purry: Freedom! Cam goes full Scottish dyke. Cam: BIG SMART SCOTTISH DYKE! Katie: Y’all muddafukaz, let’s go! Purry: We need 2 get Lav doe. Lav: im rite here. Katie: ok. The Family runs away from the prison, in their absence, Shell and Stew look onto the sexeh team, making the 12 yr old fgt, Stew, horny. Stew: DYKES! GET BACK HERE! XD Shell: Lav, come back, I need you to do some Chandancing 4 meh :( Lav: No slut. Once the Family is a safe distance away from the prison, they stop running. Katie: We did it! Purry: Ye. Katie posts some congratulatory GIFs and they all laugh. Katie: Cam, if I have some $QUAD force in meh, can I use et? Cam: I thenk so. Katie: I know they brought back one of their fgts, so can I bring back two of mine? Cam: Ye. Katie: How do I use my the $QUAD force? Cam: idk nigga. Katie: DON’T CALL ME NIGGA!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, Katie’s eyes glow with $QUAD force. Katie: Dats it, I have to speak like a $QUADFGT Cam: y Katie: Coz diz mofuckin $QUAD forz makin me do weird shizz. Cam: ok. Katie: Nigga bro cash hoes $QUAD Katie comes alive with $QUAD force. She raises her hands and… Katie: $QUAD! Suddenly, two decaying bodies fly through the sky and plop onto the ground with a sickening thud. Purry: Das nasty. Katie: $QUAD SUX! Katie raises into the sky, a blast of energy forms in her palms and she throws them both at the bodies, resurrecting Negan and Juan. Cam, Purry and Lav: What the fuck?! Stew and Shell: The explosion led us here. prepare to get fucked. Katie: Oh fuck… Shell buttfucks Juan while Stew hits him in the balls with a bible. Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Katie Category:The Family Category:Issues